


Dorm happenings

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Still crap at tagging, Uni!lock, Vibrator, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been in a relationship for years and they haven't seen each other in a long time.<br/>Lots of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm happenings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by shag-me-senseless-Watson.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

Sherlock and John had been together since high school. They were still together in university and shared a dorm and a few classes.

 

Their dorm was a small room, big enough for two single beds (or the double bed that John and Sherlock shared) a desk, a fridge, a microwave, a kitchen sink, and a small sofa. All of their books were piled on the floor or on the telly stand.

 

There was a small ensuite that every room had, though probably none of them had a cabinet that housed a single bottle of painkillers, a vibrator, a healthy stock of lube, and an empty tequila bottle with the worm still in the bottle, Sherlock had protested when John brought it back and urged him to have some.

 

Most of their clothes lay in a pile in the corner of the room or spilling out of the wardrobe that took up just a little bit too much space. Of course their room was messy - they were students; no time for cleaning up.

They were a well known couple around campus for being caught in dark corners, groping each other, missing classes because they were having sex, and kissing every time they saw each other.  
Recently they hadn't seen much of each other, what with them both having big exams coming up and having to study all of the time.

 

Tonight was the one night they had both arrived home not exhausted.

John smiled at Sherlock as he closed the door. God, he hadn't seen Sherlock naked in weeks and was eager to to get his boyfriend into bed.

 

“Mm, hello,” Sherlock murmured, moving to kiss John and wrap his arms around his waist.

John smiled and kissed him back, reaching behind himself to lock the door before slowly pushing Sherlock towards their bed.

 

“Hello,” John said against his lips with a smirk.

Sherlock smiled and gently slipped his hands up John's shirt as they kissed, pressing against him.  
John deepened the kiss and started to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt, taking note that his boyfriend had gained a little weight. He smiled to himself and pushed his shirt off Sherlock's shoulders.

 

“I see you've been eating those packed lunches I kept leaving you.” John said with a smile, moving to kiss his stomach, trying to show Sherlock he loved it.

 

Sherlock blushed a little and smiled at him, running his fingers through John's hair.

 

“You know I'm terrible in exam season. You keep me right,” Sherlock murmured.

John smiled and worked his way back up to Sherlock’s mouth before sitting up to tug his own shirt off.

 

“Mm, I think I'm going to fuck you hard tonight; I haven't seen that lovely arse in such a long time, I don't think I could hold back if I wanted to.” John purred, starting to strip Sherlock’s bottoms off, leaning down to capture his lips as he worked.

 

Sherlock groaned into his lips, lifting his hips to help John work his trousers and boxers off.

When Sherlock was naked, John handed him some lube and asked him to prepare himself whilst he looked for their vibrator. 

 

Sherlock happily obliged, getting a little excited at the thought of John using the vibrator on his balls whilst he was fucked silly.

John came through from the bathroom with the vibrator in hand.

 

“It was in the sink,” John chuckled, moving to take his own bottoms off, leaving them to pool on the floor.

 

Sherlock laughed a little as John crawled onto the bed, surprisingly at ease with making small talk with John whilst he fingered himself open.

 

“I didn't put it there,” Sherlock said, handing John the lube when he was ready, getting on all fours.

“Mm, I wouldn't be surprised if you did,” John teased a little, moving to line up with Sherlock’s hole.

 

When John pushed in, they both groaned. John slowly bottomed out as Sherlock buried his face in his arms, his arse in the air as John started to move slowly.

Sherlock moaned, moving back onto John's prick to pick the pace up.

 

After a short while the whole room was filled with the sound of slick skin slapping skin, moaning and hushed mutterings, John's thrusts so hard that the bed was banging against the wall, earning angry yells from their neighbours.

 

John paused to lean over to grab the vibrator from the side of the bed and turned it to the highest setting, reaching underneath Sherlock to press it to his perineum, earning a loud gasp.

 

John picked the pace back up as Sherlock groaned and shouted beneath him, his hole fluttering and clenching around John's cock.

Sherlock let out a shout every time John hit his prostate. One hand fisted in the duvet and the other finding his cock to wank himself off as John moved, utterly loving it.

 

John was starting to get close to climax, his thrusts getting more erratic and desperate.  
After a few hard thrusts, John pushed deep into Sherlock and came hard, crying out Sherlock’s name.

 

Sherlock let out a loud groan, starting to fist his cock faster as he neared completion, too.

 

He barely faltered when John pulled out and collapsed beside him.

 

Sherlock finally came with a shout, collapsing bedside John, panting.

 

After a few moments of catching their breath, Sherlock rolled over to look at John, disregarding the vibrator that was still buzzing on the bed beside them.

 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock, stroking his damp curls off his forehead.

 

“Bloody hell, you're gorgeous,” John murmured, kissing his forehead.

 

Sherlock smiled and kissed his cheek, a hand resting on John's waist.

“We always have amazing sex,” Sherlock hummed with a smile, watching John get up to dampen a cloth to clean them both up.

 

When he cleaned Sherlock, he was careful on his oversensitive penis and hole, kissing his hip when he was done.

 

He turned the vibrator off and shoved it into the bedside drawer, cuddling into Sherlock and pulling the blanket up over them.

 

“Want take out, babe?” John asked with a soft yawn, grabbing his phone.

 

He spooned Sherlock and held the phone so Sherlock could see the menu and click the order button.

 

“You have a nap, babe, I'll wake you up when the food comes,” Sherlock murmured. 

John slept for an hour before waking to the sight of Sherlock in nothing but his boxers at the door paying for their food. He smirked to himself as he gazed at Sherlock's perfect arse until he turned around and closed the door.

“Mm, hello sleeping beauty,” Sherlock purred, setting the food in front of him and moving to find some forks.

 

John smiled and sat up, not caring that he was still completely starkers as he opened the food, taking a fork off Sherlock and kissing him when he sat down beside him.

“I love you, my Honey Bee,” John murmured, gently stroking his cheek before digging in.

 

“I love you, too,” Sherlock said with a faint blush at the pet name. John had always called him that, even before they were together. 

When they finished eating, Sherlock went to shove the empty containers in the bin and throw their forks in the sink.

 

“I'm getting a shower,” Sherlock murmured, kissing John's forehead before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he always had.

 

John put the small, outdated TV on and sat back on the bed.

 

He watched the telly for a while before looking over his shoulder. He had a direct line of sight to his boyfriend in the shower, who was busy shaving himself. John was at a perfect angle to ogle Sherlock’s arse.

 

John was sat with his back against the headboard, looking at Sherlock upside-down.

Sherlock turned around to see John watching, he smirked and put the razor down.

“Enjoying the view, you perv?” Sherlock laughed, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel.

 

John smirked at him. “Mm, you have a lovely arse, Sherlock Holmes.”

 

Sherlock huffed a laugh as he dried himself before walking through and straddling John's lap.

John rested his hands on Sherlock’s warm, damp thighs, smiling up at him with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

 

“I can't count how many times I've sat here and watched you shower with a hand down my pants.” John said with a smirk, capturing Sherlock's lips in a chaste kiss.

 

Sherlock smirked at him, wrapping his arms around John's neck.

“Though, if you're looking for another shag, you're out of luck.” Sherlock said suddenly, getting off his lap.

John whined and pouted at him, causing Sherlock to chuckle.

 

“My arse is still sore,” Sherlock murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

 

“Can I have a wristy, then?” John asked, still pouting at him. Sherlock chuckled.

 

“Oh, fine then,” Sherlock said with a mock sigh, moving to take John's cock in hand and slowly work him to full hardness before grabbing the lube.

 

John groaned and leaned back, his eyes slipped shut as Sherlock started to stroke him in earnest, giving the tip a firm squeeze before continuing to rub his shaft.

Sherlock’s phone started to ring. He hissed as he looked at the ID.

 

“I have to take this,” Sherlock murmured apologetically, his hand still working John's cock as he answered.

“Lestrade, what is it?” Sherlock asked, still working John.

 

John looked a little amused as Sherlock wanked him off and talked casually to Greg.

 

“Yeah, John's here . . . er . . . probably best I don't pass you to him,” Sherlock said, making eye contact with John before speeding his hand up.

 

“He's a little indisposed at the moment,” Sherlock hummed as he watched John's face scrunch in pleasure as he started to edge.

 

“Okay . . . Yeah, we're both off tomorrow, bye.” Sherlock ended the call before moving to move his hand on John's shaft, harder, reaching to fondle his balls too.

 

John cried out and came, thrusting up into Sherlock’s hand.

 

Sherlock smiled and licked his hands clean before moving to cuddle close to John, yawning.

 

John let out a breathless laugh.

 

“I can't believe you sat and had a conversation with Greg whilst you wanked me,” John said, looking at his boyfriend, whom had a smile on his perfect lips.

 

“Well, I could hardly ignore him, and I'm sure you would have had something to say if I stopped,” he laughed, looking up at John and kissing him with a happy hum.

“I love you, you lunatic,” John laughed when the kiss ended.

 

“Mm, I should hope so,” Sherlock said with a content hum, moving to lie down and pull the duvet up, holding it so John could cuddle in close against his back.

 

John turned the telly off and moved to spoon Sherlock, holding him close to his chest, kissing his shoulder and hair before relaxing down to sleep.

They both drifted off in content, holding each other close.

 

In the morning, Sherlock woke before John but didn't want to wake him so he lay playing on his phone until John started to stir.

 

Sherlock hummed and rolled over to look at him and kiss him softly.

 

“Hey, baby,” John whispered, pulling Sherlock close, kissing his neck.

 

Sherlock hummed happily as he felt John's hands roam his body slowly, settling on his arse.

 

Sherlock hummed. John was always randy first thing in the morning and he loved it.

 

Sherlock let out a quiet moan as John started to play with his hole and murmur dirty things in his ear.

It didn't take long for Sherlock to start begging for John to fuck him. John happily rolled Sherlock onto his side, lubing himself up and pushing into Sherlock, having already stretched him.

 

Sherlock’s back was to John's chest and John was holding Sherlock’s leg up as he slowly fucked him.

 

Sherlock groaned happily as John kissed his neck, rocking their hips together.

After a short while, both men were getting close, moaning quietly as John thrust into Sherlock quickly.

 

Sherlock let out a few moans before cumming, gasping John's name and clenching around his cock, gaining a cry and hot spurts of cum filling him.

John groaned softly and pulled out, moving to lie on his back.

 

Sherlock lay panting before moving to nuzzle into John's chest, closing his eyes.

 

“I've cum three times in the past twelve hours,” John said, looking at Sherlock.

 

“I've made you cum three times in an hour - it's hardly our best,” Sherlock said, looking up at him causing John to laugh.

 

“You said you have the day off today, yeah?” Sherlock nodded.

 

“Let's see if we can make that four in an hour,” John purred.

 

Sherlock laughed and climbed onto John to kiss him deeply.

 

“Okay, four. You're on,” Sherlock said.


End file.
